


I know you

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Series: Warbler to Warbler [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, Lime, M/M, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: « Io ti conosco » esordì Sebastian, la testa incastrata nell’incavo del suo collo e le mani impegnate ad accarezzargli l’addome nudo e lievemente sudato.« Sebastian » replicò, ma prima di continuare dovette fermarsi per riprendere fiato, ingoiare la saliva un paio di volte e ritrovare un briciolo di connessione tra il proprio cervello e le proprie corde vocali. « So che per te dev’essere sconvolgente, fare sesso con qualcuno non conosciuto solo dieci minuti prima tra un paio di Mojito e delle Drag Queen ».« Non mi piacciono i Mojito, preferisco una Pigna Colada » la voce divertita di Sebastian gli arrivò da qualche punto non ben precisato, tra i suoi fianchi e il sedere, e lo inondò di nuovi brividi.« Uhm, è qualcosa del tipo “ehi, bel maschione, non ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?” Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più originale da lei, signor Smythe! »





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la terza giornata della [Seblaine!Week](http://seblaineweek.tumblr.com/) col prompt “I know you”, e per la [mia Seblaine!tabellina](http://joey-potter-ff.livejournal.com/25199.html) col prompt “papillon”.  
> 

* * *

 

 

 

« Io ti conosco » esordì Sebastian, la testa incastrata nell’incavo del suo collo e le mani impegnate ad accarezzargli l’addome nudo e lievemente sudato.  
Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia e sbatté le palpebre guardandolo confuso, il  respiro ancora affannato dall’orgasmo che l’aveva travolto solo qualche minuto prima.  
« Sebastian » replicò, ma prima di continuare dovette fermarsi per riprendere fiato, ingoiare la saliva un paio di volte e ritrovare un briciolo di connessione tra il proprio cervello e le proprie corde vocali. « So che per te dev’essere sconvolgente, fare sesso con qualcuno non conosciuto solo dieci minuti prima tra un paio di Mojito e delle Drag Queen ».  
« Non mi piacciono i Mojito, preferisco una Pigna Colada » la voce divertita di Sebastian gli arrivò da qualche punto non ben precisato, tra i suoi fianchi e il sedere, e lo inondò di nuovi brividi.  
« Ma voglio dire… » riprese staccando le labbra dalla sua pelle e guadagnandosi un gemito di protesta da Blaine « … ti conosco. Io ti conosco davvero, ti conosco di già ».  
« Uhm, è qualcosa del tipo “ehi, bel maschione, non ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?” Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più originale da lei, signor Smythe! »  
Sebastian ridacchiò contro il suo stomaco e morse i contorni del suo ombelico.  
« Avevo intenzione di parlarti di anime gemelle e spiriti affini, ma se vuoi saltare quella parte romantica e zuccherosa e tornare subito a fare sesso selvaggio non è affatto un problema. Dammi solo due secondi per rispolverare il dizionario dei termini volgari, sai, quelli che trovi tanto eccitanti, credo di aver finito i sinonimi con l’ultima scopata ».  
Blaine gli diede un debole ceffone sulla schiena, e buttò indietro la testa quando l’altro cominciò a giocherellare con i suoi capezzoli.  
« Stai dicendo… » le parole gli morirono in gola, così allontanò la bocca di Sebastian dal suo petto « … stai dicendo che ci siamo già incontrati da qualche parte? Aspetta! Allora eri tu, quell'antipatico bambino coi dentoni che a Disneyland Paris mi ha rubato il palloncino di Minni! »  
Sebastian si accoccolò col mento sui suoi pettorali e lo guardò divertito. « Nah, altro dentone. Io rubavo solo quelli a forma di Topolino » disse; poi finse di pensarci su un attimo e tramutò il volto in un’espressione sbalordita « Minni? Sul serio, Blaine? Dio, quanto sei gay! »  
« Oh, suona come un’offesa profondamente convincente, detta da uno che fino a dieci minuti fa aveva il mio cazzo in bocca »  
« Touchè! » ammise teatrale, e ricadde rumorosamente nella parte vuota del letto, sulle coperte stropicciate.  
« Ehi, ma io mi ricordo di te! » riprese quel gioco e allungò una mano verso i capelli di Blaine, disordinati, troppo lunghi e leggermente mossi. « Sì, una volta ho incontrato un ragazzino vestito in modo orribile, aveva un papillon rosso e ascoltava solo musica pop! »  
Blaine si avventò sulla sua bocca, baciandolo con foga e solleticandogli il viso con i ricci. Quando fu a corto d’aria si staccò dalle sue labbra, lasciando le fronti a contatto e quei capelli improbabili a circondarlo.  
Cercò qualcosa sotto il cuscino e, trovato quel pezzo di stoffa, lo sventolò sfacciatamente davanti agli occhi del compagno, lucidi di risate e desiderio, e poi disse: « Quindi è per questo che il papillon rosso è un accessorio irrinunciabile nelle tue fantasie erotiche? »  
Sebastian non si mostrò colpito e riprese a baciarlo, liberando bruscamente le mani di Blaine per intrecciare le dita con le sue e mormorò: « Devo essermi innamorato di te dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. In quel parco giochi e con quel cravattino orrendo. »  
« Quindi è stata Minni? E io che credevo fosse tutto merito del mio gran bel culo! » commentò Blaine, guidandolo verso il proprio sedere, la bocca impegnata a sorridere e baciargli il collo.  
Sebastian non si disturbò a rispondergli con le parole.


End file.
